My strength
by JaZaHe
Summary: Gray reflects on his feelings towards everybody, specially his feelings for Juvia.


**MY STRENGTH**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

_**Author's note: **_ _The idea came up to my mind after reading manga's 392 chapter, specially when Juvia's face, flashes in his mind._

I've always considered myself a strong person, physically and mentally. All these years being a Fairy Tail mage, have made me even stronger, because they gave me my strongest reason to keep going forward and not wanting to put myself unnecessarily in danger, because I wanted to feel alive.

Since my master's death, I've always had to take care of myself, I had to find my strength and my magic.

Natsu, since we met, you just wanted to fight me to get stronger and find Igneel. Even if you are a flame brain, I've always considered you my best friend, or maybe more, the brother I wanted Lyon to be. We have always taken care for each other, and although we are always fighting, you have always supported and helped me throughout all the battles.

Lucy, if you consider yourself a very weak person, stop lying to yourself, you're one of the strongest women I know, you are not afraid to sacrifice for others, and you always put the needs of yout friends ahead of yours. Never let them call you weak, because you've never been and neither are now. I'm very lucky for having you as my friend.

My sweet Wendy, I often wonder how you can fit a big heart in a small body. You are the youngest of the team, but you're very mature and know stand firm in adversity. Thanks for taking care of me, you're like my little sister.

Erza, thanks for your friendship. You get your strength from the same source from which I get mine, the bonds of friendship and love that I have with all of you, my friends. When I met you, you did not want to talk to anyone, much less befriend someone from the guild. Over the years, I have been able to know you better and understand your reasons to move forward and not look back. You were the big sister I've ever needed, you have given me advice when I needed it and you've always supported, although sometimes you didn't understand my motives. Please, take care of everybody for me.

Elfman, the man par excellence, never give up with Evergreen, obviously you both have very strong feelings about each other. I hope someday, you make your relationship public, and stop hiding from everyone. Thank you for your friendship and loyalty.

Mirajane, thanks for looking after me so well, thanks for the delicious meals as you do for me in the guild, and for helping to hide from Juvia when I needed. Glad you re-use your magic, you are one of the most powerful magicians in the world, you have nothing to envy to Erza.

Gajeel, you better take good care of Levy, or you'll have to answer to me. She can be short and tiny, but she's a very strong woman. I respect you and I'm starting to consider you a friend. You sing horribly, but your song's lyrics are wonderful.

Cana, not a single day passes without me remember what you told me long ago, when you threw me without my permission tarot cards. That would have problems with water and women. Now more than ever I give you the reason.

Lyon, my brother and friend, never stop trying to exceed our master, Ur, I'm sure she is very proud of you, the man in whom you have become. I know you love Juvia, but her heart belongs to someone else, me. I'll take good care of her for you, I promise.

Ur, thank you for sealing my darkness, for teaching me the wonders of Ice Make Magic. You have taken care of me with mother's love. I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for me, you're always in my heart and mind, and your teachings are guiding me along the path of my life. I miss you, though I know you're with me every day.

Forgive me, my family and friends.

Least but not less important, Juvia. You always say that I brought you out of the darkness, I stopped your rain. Stop lying to yourself.

It was you who has stopped my rain , the only one who has been able to enter my heart of ice. Although I have always protested when you approached me and you were clingy with me, I have always liked your attention and affection.

Still, I can't believe you have loved me all this time, I haven't given into my feelings for you, for fear that, if you know me better, you will consider me unworthy of your love and attention.

When you took my hand in Tenrou Island before Acnlogia's attack, I could feel your love and warmth, that was what gave me the strength to not be afraid of death. The truth is that I was sorry at the time, that I hadn't tell you what I felt for you.

You're my angel and I will sacrifice my life for you as often as may be necessary, until I'm really worthy of your love.

I already did it in Crocus when the mini dragons attacked us. I know you cried from the depths of your heart, but did not want to live without you, just I can not live without you. You're the one and only for me, you occupy my heart and my mind day and night.

If we get out of the battle alive Tartaros, I'll take you to a date wherever you like, I'll let you stick to me like glue, without protest, because now I am the person who doesn't want to be separated from you.

Forgive me, my love, if I don't get out of this fight alive. Fight for your happiness and well being.

I love you, Juvia.

Always yours.

Gray


End file.
